Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes access nodes and associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
When wireless communication devices desire to initiate communication services with the wireless communication system, a registration process typically occurs. This registration process can include the wireless communication devices monitoring beacons or pilot signals of access nodes in the wireless communication system. Also, as a part of this registration process, the wireless communication devices are configured to receive overhead information via a randomly assigned overhead messaging cycle carried over control channels in each of the wireless links. However, when many wireless communication devices attempt to register with the same access node, overcrowding and poor performance can result.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication system, where a series of repeating overhead time cycles each comprise a plurality of time slots, and where the wireless communication system exchanges overhead information with wireless communication devices during individual ones of the time slots. The method includes wirelessly receiving a registration request for wireless communication service from one of the wireless communication devices. The method also includes, in response to the registration request, processing loading information for the overhead time cycles to assign the wireless communication device to one of the overhead time cycles, and wirelessly indicating the assigned one of the overhead time cycles to the wireless communication device, where the wireless communication device monitors the overhead time slots during the assigned one of the overhead time cycles and does not monitor the overhead time slots during the not assigned overhead time cycles.
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication system, where a series of repeating overhead time cycles each comprise a plurality of time slots, and where the wireless communication system exchanges overhead information with wireless communication devices during individual ones of the time slots. The method includes wirelessly receiving a registration request for wireless communication service from one of the wireless communication devices. The method also includes, in response to the registration request, processing a quality of service level of the wireless communication device to assign the wireless communication device to one of the overhead time cycles, and wirelessly indicating the assigned one of the overhead time cycles to the wireless communication device, where the wireless communication device monitors the overhead time slots during the assigned one of the overhead time cycles and does not monitor the overhead time slots during the not assigned overhead time cycles.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes a wireless communication system configured to exchange overhead information with wireless communication devices during individual ones of a plurality of time slots of a series of repeating overhead time cycles. The wireless communication system is also configured to wirelessly receive a registration request for wireless communication service from one of the wireless communication devices, and, in response to the registration request, process loading information for the overhead time cycles to assign the wireless communication device to one of the overhead time cycles. The wireless communication system is also configured to wirelessly indicate the assigned one of the overhead time cycles to the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device is configured to monitor the overhead time slots during the assigned one of the overhead time cycles and not monitor the overhead time slots during the not assigned overhead time cycles.